A mobile device, e.g., a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a tablet, or the like, may be able to connect to a docking station. The docking station may enable the mobile device to utilize one or more peripheral devices, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, a display, speakers and the like, which may be connected to the docking station. For example, a user may utilize the docking station to connect to an external keyboard, mouse and/or display, when working on the mobile device.
The docking station may include a physical connector to enable connecting the mobile device. Accordingly, the docking station may be required to be compatible to a type and/or product of the mobile device, to enable the physical connection of the mobile device to the docking station, e.g., using a cable, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection, and/or any other physical connection.
A wireless docking station may be configured to enable a wireless connection of the mobile device to the wireless docking station. The wireless connection may enable the user to connect the mobile device to the peripheral devices without physically connecting the mobile device to the docking station.
Accordingly, the wireless docking station may provide a convenient and easy to use connection to the peripheral devices.